Stray Black Kitty
by Uchiha B
Summary: Kagome's day was just getting worse. Reverting to her twelve-year-old body was the least of her worries. Now, she has to take care of an injured stray, black cat. It was really too bad that she was more of a dog person. Shugo Chara!/IY xover


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kagome/Ikuto, Amu/Tadase, or Kukai or something

A/N: Well, here's the Shugo Chara!/IY fic, it's better than the last one I posted, and please go vote on my poll if you have time, It'll really help me :)

* * *

"145 cm…" Higurashi Kagome sighed out loud, slumping against the wall in a dull defeat. "I can't believe it." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, which was now practically flat as a damn board. "Was I really that short back then?" She wondered out loud, ignoring the loud snickers that were being directed towards her.

"Just face it," The handsome male smirked, revealing a sharp fang that peaked over his lip, "You're short… really short." Kouga couldn't help but throw back his head, and laugh loudly, earning himself a pillow to his head. "That hurt, you brat!" He growled a second later, Kagome was the one snickering now.

"Really now, Kouga-kun," Kagome shook her head, looking at the wolf demon with a slight, lazy smirk. "Is that anyway to treat the female who you want as a potential mate?" She casually looked away when Kouga glanced towards her with a renewed interest, his brow raised.

"Oh, what? You've finally decided to accept my suit, then?" He asked with obvious, arrogant confidence, his smirk twice as wide as it was before.

"Who ever said that?" Kagome kicked her feet up on the table, giving him a rather sly smile. "And besides, you would have to be out of your right mind to ever be attracted to _this _body." Kagome vaguely gestured to her chest, which had Kouga laughing again, much to her irritation and annoyance.

"You're right." Kouga said, looking at her rather wistfully, obviously wishing that she hadn't reverted back to her twelve-year-old body. "But it's better than you being dead." He added quietly, Kagome silently agreed with him.

"Stupid bitch," Kagome muttered bitterly under her breath, Kouga heard her clearly, but didn't bother to say anything, knowing how angry she probably was.

The miko-turned-child glared at the wall, plotting some sort of revenge in her young mind. She had thought that person long dead – but it just wasn't like that. An unexpected ambush at the well had caught her off guard, and before she could ever defend herself, the dark spell had been placed on her before she even knew what the hell had happened.

Of course, the spell was originally supposed to erase her from existence, but her own power was too strong to allow that to happen. Her spiritual powers had fought back against the corrupted power – resulting in her current self, she had reverted back to her twelve-year-old self. Then, the damn kuro-miko had to make it even worse, sealing off the well permanently, not that it had too much of a consequence. She had defeated Naraku and purified the Shikon not too long before; she just wanted to see _them _again.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now. I'll figure out a way to get back to normal." Kagome commented, Kouga nodded absentmindedly, freezing when a thought ran over his mind.

He cursed within his head, dreading the next moments. He knew that Kagome would not like the news he was about to tell her, but the damn dog had threatened him if he didn't tell the miko. And Kouga very much liked his tail; he certainly didn't want Sesshoumaru to rip it off.

"Right, speaking of you age," Kouga began, easily hiding his nervousness when Kagome turned to look at him curiously, wondering what he had to say now. "Well, don't blame me, but Sesshoumaru has enrolled you into elementary school…" He said quickly and quietly, wincing internally when Kagome's beautifully blue eyes widened with surprise before narrowing with a fiery rage.

"WHAT??!!" Kagome was completely taken back, elementary school?! Why the hell did she have to go back to elementary school again??! Passing once was more than enough; she didn't want to go through with that crap all over again! "Why would be do that?!" The young miko practically screamed, Kouga actually shrunk back from the look in her eyes.

"Well, err – he doesn't want his image ruined, you know?" Kouga tried to say casually, and flinched when Kagome yanked harshly on his tail.

"Who the hell cares about his stupid image?! I don't wanna go back to damn elementary school!" Kagome let go of Kouga's furry tail when he yelped, finally realising what she was doing. "Sorry." She muttered a second later.

"You really should watch your mouth; you'll definitely get into trouble at your new _school _with language like that." Kouga snickered, teasing the child, not going with his best judgement when Kagome glared angrily at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead over a billion times.

"Shut the hell up!" Kagome cursed, relaxing a moment later, though none of her anger disappeared. "Which school?" She asked, knowing it would be futile to go against Sesshoumaru when he decided something, he wouldn't change his mind for anything. After all, listening to him and obeying him was one of the conditions to live with him in his very large estate. She only lived with him to get away from the Higure Shrine, to get away from the memories. She couldn't see Inuyasha and her family was dead – due to a random youkai attack – so there was no point in living there anymore.

"Seiyou Academy." Kouga answered quietly, watching Kagome react.

"Seiyou? Isn't that the prestigious school?" Kagome asked with no obvious interest, Kouga nodded.

"Yeah, can't expect any less, can you?" Kouga half-joked, though Kagome thought it was far from funny.

"Tch, whatever." Kagome sighed, now seeing that her time would be wasted at an elementary school instead of trying to figure out how to break the stupid spell, or hunting down that damn kuro-miko. Really, because of his image?!

Her life really was going to hell.

* * *

"I'm gonna walk it." Kagome stated coldly, her blue eyes currently stuck within a glaring contest with the damn dog demon. "I don't want to go in a limo." She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her nose into the air, taking her eyes away from the ethereal male.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden glare to the defiant miko – his instincts pushing him to punish the young child, she was apart of his pack now, after all – though he largely ignored it. "Girl—" He began, but was actually cut off the by the irritating miko.

"Oh, shut it! I'm going to the damn school, isn't that good enough for you?!" Kagome threw her pack over her shoulders, not bothering to even look at the silver-haired male. His face would just irritate her even more.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, knowing the miko would just defy him if he said any more, or tried to order her around. He smirked a bit, her fiery defiance was the only reason he even bothered to consider in accepting her into his pack – it simply proved that she was strong-willed, he wouldn't accept her if she were weak.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru relented, earning a small, yet triumphant smile from the miko-turned-child, who seen this as a victory.

"Whatever – I'll be back by whenever school lets out." Kagome muttered, not bothering to give that much of a farewell. She knew that the dog demon would be busy researching on how to break the dark spell that she had on her, though she was fully able to do such a thing.

Kagome left the large estate in a hurry, headed towards Seiyou Academy, which was located not too far from Sesshoumaru's mansion. "It's gonna be a long day." The miko sighed under her breath, slowing her pace down.

Red liquid on the pavement was what stopped her pace completely.

"Blood?" Kagome blinked, stupidly staring down at the blood, her blue eyes following the trail towards an alley. She looked up, realising that no one seemed to be around. She sighed again, but this was the opportunity to skip school, something that she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't be too happy about.

'_Who cares?' _Kagome rolled her blue eyes at the thought of him, following the thin trail of blood that lead into an open alleyway. She could always (try) to fight if something happened, she had some sort of training after all – though she was pathetically weak compared to her original self.

The miko unconsciously tensed when she reached the source of the blood trail – though what she saw certainly wasn't what she was expected.

A boy – more specifically – a boy with cat ears…

'_What?' _Kagome could only stare dumbly at the cat-boy, who was leaning against the wall of the alleyway, completely unconsciousness, and injured by the looks of it.

'_Neko youkai?' _Kagome blinked, it was very hard for her to tell if she was correct, as her miko powers were not fully awakened in her current form. Her fingers twitched on their own accord, desperately wanting to touch the soft-looking ears.

"Oi." Kagome poked the cat's side, watching intently as the male merely shifted slightly at the touch, but did not wake up. "Too injured." Kagome took a quick glance at the blood leaking from his arm. She raised a brow at his choice of – which was very odd-looking, a midriff-shirt with a cross, very tight pants along with long gloves with metal claws attached to it.

'_Strange…' _The young miko thought, now looking around at her surroundings. No one seemed to be around, though that wasn't the big problem. _'I can't just leave him here… but how the hell am I going to drag him back—?' _Kagome almost immediately cut off her own thought, knowing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow some strange, though injured, cat into his estate.

'_I'll take him to the shrine, then. But how…?' _She sighed, knowing that there was no way in hell that she would be able to drag him all the way to Higure Shrine in her current, small form. She just didn't have the strength to do such things, and without anyone seeing her would be next to impossible.

'_I'm way too nice.' _Kagome thought, thinking ruefully back to what Inuyasha had said about her before. _'I should just leave him here – like any normal person would… but I can't…' _Kagome bit her lip, thinking of her options.

A bright smile covered her childish face as a great idea hit her, who that was rather obvious as well!

"Alright, let's see if I can do this." Kagome muttered, closing her blue eyes to concentrate her spiritual powers. She grit her teeth, feeling the pain as she forcibly awakened her magic that was settled deep within her soul – it hurt very much because – technically – it shouldn't even be activated yet.

'_Come on, Kirara. I hope that you can hear me.' _Kagome tiredly thought, not sure how much her young body could take of the pain – her current body hadn't built much of a pain tolerance yet.

Kagome smiled tiredly when the summon actually worked, her blurry vision caught the flash of fur, and a concerned meow. "Kirara, please take me and this cat-boy to the shrine." She uttered, before blacking out.

* * *

Kagome hummed lightly as she gathered the disinfectant and the bandages needed for the wounded cat-boy, Kirara was already gone on her orders. Sesshoumaru may just get suspicious if he didn't see the nekomata at his estate. She certainly didn't need the dog demon on her ass for not attending the school at the moment.

'_Though, he's bound to find out sooner or later.' _Kagome rolled her blue eyes at the thought, collecting what she needed for the injured cat-boy.

She quickly went to her room, where the male was currently sleeping. Or so she thought. Kagome stepped into the room, bandages and disinfectant dropping from her hands, while she observed the cat-boy, who was, obviously, very awake by the looks of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagome roared, effectively startling the cat-boy, who immediately turned around, dropping the item he was holding.

Kagome could only stare in horror, now completely regretting her decision to even help the cat-boy. Oh, the horror, he was a damned hentai!

"Hmm, and who are you, little girl?" The boy purred lowly at the sight of her, a little smirk was etched into his face.

Kagome ignored the question, merely observing the male intently. His cat ears and tail were now gone, along with his strange clothes, which were replaced by a high-school uniform, though they were ruined by the blood dripping from his injured arm.

"Does it really matter who I am?" Kagome muttered with irritation, looking at her discarded underwear on the floor in front of the injured male, he was obviously holding it before she walked into the room. She sorely regretted putting him in her room. "You're injured." She pointed out the obvious.

The boy smirked, much to Kagome's nerves. "Little girl, did you bring me here?" He asked, Kagome nodded a bit. "You're stronger than you look." He chuckled, and Kagome merely raised a brow, wondering why he was acting like this, shouldn't he be a bit more hostile or wary?

"Here, you can clean your own wounds now that you're awake." Kagome muttered, picking up the bandages, though she tripped in the process of tossing them to him, actually landing on top of the injured boy.

She blushed immediately, though her embarrassment was quickly extinguished at his next comment. "I don't know you, little girl, but I'm sorry that I can't 'play' with you. I'm injured, you see." The blue-haired boy purred, petting her soft, black hair, obviously getting more enjoyment out of the situation than she was.

Kagome ripped herself from the boy's grasp, gapping like a fish out of water. _'Is he serious?!'_ She thought with mortification, the male had to be at least sixteen or seventeen – was he actually suggesting that 'play' with her? Who only appeared as a twelve-year-old?

"Hentai!" Kagome could only say, nothing more seemed to come to mind. The boy simply shrugged, and actually had the nerve to laugh at her!

"Heal your own damn wounds!" Kagome threw the bottle of disinfectant at his head, the boy merely moaned at the action, rubbing his head. "What the hell is your name anyway?" Kagome asked quietly, still unbelieving at his boy's attitude. She really never had to deal with pedophiles before.

The blue-haired male smirked lazily, using his leg to trip her, causing her to fall on her bed. "Aww, how cute," The boy said, raising himself above her. Kagome was much too surprised to do anything, but stare at him with widened blue eyes. "What's your name, little girl?" He asked, the smirk still wide on his face.

"I'm not little," Kagome muttered angrily, still miffed on this boy's behaviour. Maybe she should've allowed Kirara to stay. "And it's Higurashi Kagome, not 'little girl!'"

"Cute name." The boy stated, leaning down to sniff at her hair. He seemed to have a perplexed look to his face, before Kagome kicked him hard.

"Get the hell off!" Kagome practically leapt to the other side of the room, her face bright red while he continued to look at her with that perplexed expression. "And your name?" She tried to ask calmly, trying to ignore the boy's perverted behaviour. It really was too bad he wasn't a cat demon – she couldn't purify his ass. _'So then, what is he? Where did his cat ears and tail go to?' _She thought, furrowing her brows a bit.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The blue-haired male purred, though he was still a bit confused. This girl didn't have the smell of an egg to her – all kids did, even ones who hadn't hatched their eggs, the smell was still there, but distant.

This kid had nothing – as if she had no egg at all.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately, and simply stared at the little thing.

"Ikuto! I've figured out where we are – Nya! We're at a shrine, Nya!" The little cat-like creature fly to Ikuto, and Kagome could only stare.

Her next questioned shocked both Ikuto and the little cat thing.

"What the hell are you??!!"

* * *

So, good? Bad? Leave your thoughts behind! Oh, and please vote on my new poll, it'll help me out a lot.


End file.
